


Remedies

by greatgrizzly



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgrizzly/pseuds/greatgrizzly
Summary: Gon has a surefire way to heal the small injuries Killua discovered on himself while they explore.





	Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> A small, dumb idea I had vaguely inspired by lyrics to a song I like.

Sitting at the mouth of a small lake, Gon plunges his feet into the cool water. He glances over to his best friend, who sits a few feet away on a large rock, washing his face in his hands.

Feeling a slight discomfort in his side, Killua lifts up the side of his t-shirt revealing a series of small, reddened lumps.

“What the hell?” he flinches slightly at the sight, pulling the remainder of his shirt off to further examine himself for any other mysterious welts.

 

His outcry catches Gon’s attention, lifting his feet from the lake water, he carefully steps over the sharp rocks to meet Killua’s gaze.

“Killua, are you ok?” he asks, tilting his head to the side, immediately noticing the marks upon his friend’s body. “Oh - looks like you got bit by something.”

Gon moves in closer, practically pressing his nose to Killua’s exposed skin.

 

“What are you doing? G-gon, knock it off…” Killua resists, but doesn’t move, rather just squirms around a bit at their proximity, desperately trying to ignore the noticeable warmth on to his face.

Gon, unphased by his reaction, reaches a hand up to gently examine his injury.

His cold touch made Killua fidget. His entire being was telling him to escape the situation, but at the same time, it wasn’t as if he _disliked_ the attention he was getting from his friend. It just perplexed him. It made his entire body tingle in a way he didn't quite understand as his heart rate increased.

“Well? Are you done yet?” Killua impatiently shifts in place.

 

“It looks like it’s just a regular spider bite,” Gon punctuates, but thumbing over the sensitive skin again, observing how it goes from pale to reddened once more, “I think it got you a couple times, though. You should be more careful!” his brow furrows.

Killua almost laughs, _HIM be more careful? He’s got a lot of nerve…._

 

“Yeah, yeah, DOCTOR Gon,” Killua waves a hand dismissively.

Without a moment’s notice, Gon places a gentle kiss atop the skin.

The sudden contact creates such a shock that Killua stammers, completely losing his balance, and falling upon his back, grunting on impact.

 

“GON, WHAT THE HELL?” He hollers as Gon looks upon him with a face of innocent confusion, as if he has no idea why his actions would surprise his friend.

 

“Aunt Mito says the best way to heal an injury is to seal it with a kiss,” Gon smiles causing a deep blush on Killua’s face.

 

“Y-you’re so embarrassing….” he spits, attempting to regain his balance and subsequently quell his frazzled emotions.

 

“Do you want me to heal the other ones too?” Gon looks Killua dead in the eyes - he’s serious.

 

“I...u-uh” He can’t think of a response. Realizing his lapse in speech could be revealing in its own way, he settles on, “Do whatever you want…”

 

“Ok,” Gon replies, as he moves to address the small injuries on Killua’s back. He places a few more soft kisses, shooting an unimaginable amount of warmth through Killua’s body. He feels himself getting tingly again. He’s unaware that a few minutes have passed since Gon’s last contact with his body before he hears the voice of his friend, “Killua? Do you feel better?” he asks.

 

“Y...yeah…I do, actually,” He’s surprised with himself at the lack of sarcasm in his voice.

 

“Great!” Gon exclaims, “I knew I could trust Aunt Mito’s remedies,” he beams, a slight pinkness overtaking his tanned cheeks, causing Killua to avert his gaze, else his heart may burst.

 

After a small pause between the two, Killua realizes Gon’s eyes haven’t left him.

“What?” he sputters.

 

“I’m just glad you’re feeling better!” Gon smiles at him.

Killua stares at his friend for a bit, always dumbfounded by his innocent glow, “Ughhh...” he groans, reaching out to pinch the sides of Gon’s cheeks teasingly, “Idiot…You’re _SO_ embarrassing...”

 

“H..hey! That hurts!” Gon cries out as Killua releases his vice grip on his now-reddened cheeks.

 

And in one swift, impulsive motion, Killua leans forward, pressing his own lips upon the side of Gon’s face. He lingers momentarily before moving himself back to meet his friend’s eyes - pupils wide in awe.

 

“Wow - it really does work!” Gon grins, face flushed, rubbing the cheek Killua’s lips had touched.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm not looking for any grammar/syntax advice - this was just for fun. I'll fix any typos if I catch them.


End file.
